The Opal dragon and rider -Rewrite
by Jade Inkwell
Summary: This is a rewrite of the Opal dragon and rider. but it has to start with a character. I have to prove that she is related to the other main character. But Aiedail has to try and stop the war between her kinds. R&R (bad summary, I know.)
1. Chapter 1

I don't owe Eragon - I wish I did.

this is the start of the Opaldragon and rider story. I thought about and noticed it wasn't going to work they way I wanted, so the story now starts with a very important charcter. R&R

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Dragon princess

 _A human climbed a mountain, Dragons turned as growled at her arrival. She fell in front of them in great pain._

 _"Please, great dragons, you are my last hope..." she begged_

 _'what do you mean?' A large green dragon asked_

 _"My kind have abandoned me... I bear the child of an elf...he has refused to help too... you are the only ones I can trust now..." The woman cried. The dragons looked at each other_

 _'Why do you choose to trust us?' A grey dragon stepped forward._

 _"If my child were to live... you are the only ones who can protect her from the humans and elves." The woman looked up at them, before doubling over in pain. A female dragon curled up around the woman. The dragons created a circle around her. She looked up confused._

 _'We shall protect the child.' The red dragon said 'now rest.' She entered the woman's mind and blocked out the pain. The oldest dragon, a large blue male bowed his head._

 _'Even if we save the child. if she dies the child will not live.' He said_

 _'Will you leave it to me when it comes it Ocean?' The red asked, he nodded. The red smiled. Soon, the woman gave birth to a little girl, but died soon after. The red dragon placed her snout on the child's forehead. The dragons backed off._

 _'The soul of a dragon...' ocean muttered, the red dragon had placed the near dead soul of her only egg . It was a beautiful amber colour. In a flash of light, the dragons watched with wide eyes. The child was now part dragon, with little wings and tail, the same amber colour as the egg._

 _'She will now survive.' The red dragon smiled_

 _'I think the name Aiedail will suite this hatchling.' Ocean smiled_

 _'Little Aiedail...we shall protect you forever...'_

A few month later, Aiedail sat on the edge of her cliff top was a fully grown adult, she grew like a dragon, she grew double her size every fortnight. She wore nothing, as dragons had no need for clothes, but she didn't feel the cold. The dragons believe she had a belly of fire. But Aiedail didn't seem to be very dragon like, she only had wings and tail.

'Aiedail, dear. We are going hunting!' Ocean called

"You mean I can come too?" She asked, getting up excitedly.

'Of course, it is time you learnt.' Ocean chuckled like thunder.

"Yay!" Aiedail climbed on to his back. She was not able to fly on her own wings, many believed she would never be able to fly by herself. Ocean took off, a small group follows, including Ruby, her adopted mother.

Aiedail looked at the landscape below, it wizard past.

'Are you okay Aiedail?' Ocean asked, she nodded but stopped, her eyes narrowed. they turned amber and dragon like.

"Something's down there!" Aiedail said, the dragons looked down too.

'ELVES!' Ocean roared, the dragons sped up, Aiedail had to hold on tight, but her hands slipped, to make things worse an arrow hit Ocean's wing, he growled and turned to get away, as he tilted Aiedail fell, she screamed. The dragons roared, Ruby went to dive after her, the others had to stop her as Aiedail vanished in to a forest.

Aiedail was holding on to a tree branch, she froze as she heard voices and foot steps. She held her breath. Aiedail looked down and saw two elves.

"Are you sure Eragon?" One asked

"Yes, something fell from the blue dragon's back." Eragon nodded, the tree branch she was holding on to began to crack. Aiedail looked up at it.

'Please don't break!' Aiedail begged silently, but it broke nonetheless, and with a small squeak, Aiedail crashed to the ground, the branch landing on her head.

"Over there!" The nameless elf said, she heard footsteps get closer. Aiedail quickly got up and his behind a tree.

"Hello!" Eragon waved to Aiedail, she shrunk back and went to run. "Please don't run, I'm not a dragon!"

"Exactly." Aiedail snarled, confusing the two elves.

"Eragon look!" The nameless elf pointed at Aiedail's wings. Her tail was twitching.

"Please, we won't hurt you." Eragon held out his hand. Aiedail looked at it in amazement. She looked at her own hand, She came out of hiding, the elves burned up at nakred girl. Aiedail didn't notice their discomfort and placed her hand on Eragon's. The nameless elf put a clock around her. Aiedail jumped and backed off.

"Wait it's OK." He said, he showed her the clock "It is so people don't see you like that"

"Why, what's wrong?" Aiedail looked down at herself, in utter confusion.

"We wear clothes to cover us." Eragon explained and pointed to the strange things he was wearing.

"But why? I was born like this, why should I hide it?" Aiedail asked

"Well, the others won't like like." The nameless elf smiled "you look fine to us, right Eragon?"

"Yes." Eragon nodded. Aiedail let them Wrap her up in the clock. She followed them through the trees.

"Eragon, Roma, welcome..." A male elf stopped when he saw Aiedail looking around in amazement. "Who is that?"

"Er... we never did ask you're name." Eragon looked at Aiedail.

"I'm Aiedail." She smiled, only then did she realise she was surrounded by elves, she looked scared.

"Is she an elf or a human?" The elf asked, suddenly an elf burst out.

"She looks like that human who claimed she was caring your child!" that caused the elf to laugh.

"She is probably sea, along with the child." He laughed, Aiedail narrowed her eyes. Ocean told her of her birth right, and why she was different. This was the elf that gave her life, but wanted it to kill it.

"I am neither human or elf."Aiedail spoke out, they all looked at her. "When I was born, I was half human, Half elf." The elves looked at elf who stopped laughing. "Humans and elves abandoned my mother when she need help, thus went to those who would protect me!" She raised her wings, the clock falling, Eragon and the nameless elf looks away. "I am Aiedail, the dragon child! you will regret the day you left me my mother to die!"

"Kill her!" The elf commanded. Arrows flew at Aiedail, with a powerful kick up, Aiedail flapped her wings as strongly as she could. she was able to fly out of the arrows way. She was able to catch an gust of wind that carried her away. Aiedail ended up landing outside the forest. Elves rushed out too. Wit a snarl, Aiedail faced them. From above, Ocean and the other dragon saw her.

'Aiedail!' Ruby gasped. Aiedail was backing up, wings outstretched and tail twitching as if to pounch.

'Watch Ruby...' Ocean stopped her

'But Ocean!' Ruby explained

'It think Aiedail will be fine alone.' Ocean sad, Ruby looked down. Aiedail was snarling at the elves, a faint gold light was spinning around her. Aiedail's eyes wear amber dragon like eyes again, she teen began to look more like fangs, her skin began to change to Abner scales. Before their very eyes, Aiedail changed into a amber dragon. She roared with the furiousness of a volcano. Raising her wings, Aiedail took off, the gusts from her wings kicked up a cloud of dust. The elves just watched as the girl turned dragon flew off.

'Unbelievable!' Ruby said

'She is one fine dragoness.' Ocean nodded, the followed after Aiedail. Aiedail landed at the cliff top cave, the dragons who had stayed watched the new dragon with curiosity. The dragon Aiedail curled up, as quickly as she became a dragon, she turned back into a human with winhgs and tail. Ruby landed next to her and curled around her. Aiedail looked up and blinked.

"I'm sorry for getting angry..." She apologised.

'There is no need to apologise, Aiedail.' Ocean smiled, Aiedail sat up and looked at him.'You make one fine dragoness. But are you okay? did they hurt you?'

"No..." Aiedail looked at her hand "Two of them didn't even attack me, they didn't seem to mind my wings or tail."

'That is most unusual...' Ruby said 'Ocean, what do you think?'

'Aiedail, If you meet this elves again, you can choose what action you can take.' Ocean told her, then smiled 'But it may be a good sign.'

"Can we hunt now?" Aiedail asked, the dragons laughed. A yellow dragon placed some of his hunt in front of, Aiedail smiled. Her world just got a little bigger.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note : Okay, I know my profile says I won't be continuing this but...It's amazing how one youtube video can inspire you to write again. I have been thinking about this fanfic for a while now and well, I have reached a block in my story. There are many ways this story can go, and it is all based on how Aiedail will meet Eragon and Sapphire when the riders are gone. The options are ...**_

 _ **1\. Aiedail feels when Eragon bonds with Sapphire and seeks them out in Carvanhall.**_

 _ **2\. Aiedail is trapped in Gil'ead is rescued along side Arya.**_

 _ **3\. She lives in a cave near the Varden hideout, she seeks out the new rider and dragon**_

 _ **4\. She lives in Ellesmera and meets Eragon when he beings his training with Oromis and Gladr.**_

 _ **5\. She happens to see the Varden travilling to their next target and ends up following them, until they confront her.**_

 _ **6\. She is trapped within the Castle at Uru'baen, and she only meets Eragon once they defeat the king.**_

 _ **Please tell me which on of these meetings do you want to happen. It will be a while until we get to any chapters close to the second Eragon era, so, it give everyone time to tell me the out come.**_

* * *

Chapter 2 - The Dragon and the Elf

 _'Are you sure she will be able to do this?'_ Ruby asked

 _'She will be fine.'_ Ocean said

 _'Bye, see you later!'_ Aiedail smiled, she jumped from the cliff face, the dragons watched as she raised her wings and flew off towards the woods. She landed on her hands and feet, she crouched low to the ground. Whilst most Dragons hunted from the air, Aiedail found out she was pretty good at hunting from below. She crawled throught the woods, listening out for anything. She froze as she heard footsteps, it was not animal...It had to be an Elf. Snarling, she crounched lower to the ground. As sniffed the air and watched, when she saw a shadow, she lept up from her position. She looked down as the elf looked up.

"Aiedail." It was Eragon.

"Eragon!" Aiedail smiled, she landed on him, Eragon was knocked to the floor. "Hi!"

"Erm...could you get off me please?" Eragon blushed

"Sorry, I was hunting. This is my first alone hunting trip!" Aiedail got off him smiling.

"How old are you?" Eragon asked.

"5 months." Aiedail replied.

"Only five months?" Eragon gasped.

"Yep, Dragons grow really fast." Aiedail said proudly.

"I...I am sorry...for what happened last time." Eragon said.

"It wasn't your fault." Aiedail told him. "Our kinds hate each other...It's going to be hard for me to be your friend around them."

"My friend?" Eragon looked at her in surprise.

"Yes, you are my friend, aren't you?" Aiedail asked, Eragon smiled and nodded.

"I'd be honoured to be your friend, Aiedail, dragon child." Eragon replied. Aiedail smiled and jumped as she saw a deer. She crouched low.

"Sh...my first hunt. Look away if you want." Aiedail warned him, Eragon didn't like the idea of her killing the poor creature, but he didn't voice his oppinion, she was not like him, he knew that, and he knew it would be wrong to try and change her. The Dragons were all she ever knew...they saved her. Eragon's mind worked over Aiedail, trying to solve her. She was mysterious, and Eragon wanted to understand her. He knew to understand her, he must first understand dragons. He watched as Aiedail prawled towards the deer, her tail swayed side to side. As soon as she was close enough, Aiedail lept up, but before she could catch her prey, the was a whoosh and Aiedail cried out.

"Aiedail!" Eragon gasped, he froze as elves ran from the woods, Aiedail got to her feet and yanked out the arrow, whimpering in pain.

 _'Eragon...help...'_ Aiedail pleded with her mind

 _'Fly Aiedail, be free and Fly!'_ Eragon told her. Aiedail glance back at him, with tears, she raised her wings and took off. Eragon watched her go sadly, Aiedail had to try and keep her self go, the pain of her arrow wound was disoritating her. She believed there must have been a poison on it.

 _'Aiedail, you're back so ear...AIEDAIL!'_ Ruby raored, the dragons rushed forward as Aiedail land not to gracefully. _'Elves!"_ Her mother snarled.

 _'What happened child?'_ Ocean questioned.

 _'Whilst hunting, I heard an Elf, but it was only Eragon. We talked, and i was about to get my first catch when, several other elves attacked me...Eragon told me to get away, to be free...do-do you think he'll be okay?'_ Aiedail looked at her family.

 _'Sweetie, you are hurt...I am sure he will be fine. Come, we need to make sure it's okay.'_ Ruby wrapped her tail around the girl.

 _'And Aiedail.'_ Ocean looked at her, Aiedail turned and looked back at him. _'For your safety, and Eragon's, maybe it would be best if you did not meet him again. One of you may be killed.'_ Aiedail looked horrified, the dragons watched as Aiedail battled herself, she finally lowered her head.

 _'I understand.'_ Aiedail nodded _. 'I shall not approach him again.'_

 _'It is for your own safety child. No go and rest.'_ Ocean said, Ruby led Aiedail away.

 _'She and that Elf...Will they always have a doomed friendship, are we bound to hate the elves for as long as we live?'_ A White dragon stepped forward.

 _'I am not sure.'_ Ocean admitted.

 _'Mother...do you think Eragon and I will ever get to meet again?'_ Aiedail asked as she curled up next to her mother in the nest.

 _'I am not sure, it cannot be a one in a million chance you meeting him twice. I think something is going to happen, Aiedail. I think, you being born, you meeting that young elf has set things in motion. Maybe, just maybe, there will be a future with no war. For now, sleep. You need it, you may try hunting again soon, but not near the evlen forest.'_ Ruby told her.

 _'Okay, mother.'_ Aiedail closed her eyes and snuggled against her mother and began to sleep soundly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - drawn into the war

Aiedail lay on the side lines of a huge crator in a dead volcanio in the middle of a desert, it was time for all the young dragons to find a mate. There were different types of fighting. Male fighting males for a female, females fighting females for a male. The the normal Male fighting Female to see if they would make good mates. Aiedail didn't feel like taking part, so she took a nap.

 _'Aiedail, you cannot just lay there and nap, now it is time to find yourself a mate.'_ Ocean went over to her.

 _'I am not interested in any of the dragons here. I thought I made it clear when Star tried to start a fight with me.'_ Aiedail looked up at him.

 _'I understand, but this is a big part of your young life.'_ Ocean said

 _'I guess.'_ Aiedail got up, which drew the attentions of many males. It had been 7 months since Aiedail was forbidden to see Eragon, she was now a year old, and she became the hier to the Thunders leadership. Mostly because they all knew not to mess with her and she was easily the strongest and smartest out of them all, which made her the most disered dragoness in the thunder. _'But, believe me when I say, I will not mate with any of these for the sheer fact, they are all childish.'_ Aiedail took off, the males watched her for a moment, The first one to move was a female, she dived at Aiedail. Aiedail's eyes narrowed and became dragon-like, she dodged and as she twisted up above her attacker, she became a full dragon. Aiedail roared and snarled, daring the dragon to attack again. Which, she did, this time, Aiedail met her head on, the two dragons clashed in a fury of claws and fangs. But, it was Aiedail who was victorious when she slamed the other dragon into the ground. She went back to her human-like form and stretched. _'I have now part taken in this event, But I am not ready to find a mate, nor do I wish to find one until I am sure I have met the right one.'_ With that, Aiedail took off and away from the hold mating fights. She glided above the desert, she sighed. It's not that she wasn't interested, it was more like she wasn't attracted to them. She wasn't even sure of what she was. Should she find a human, and elf, or a dragon? Ad=iedail smiled softly, an Elf maybe a good idea, well, one elf inparitcular. Aiedail thought of Eragon often, and , she wouldn't tell her family, but she would sometimes go a watch him from a far. She felt her heart sink, there was a roar. Aiedail reconginsed it as the roar of the thunder leader that lived quite close to her home. Aiedail sped up, but by the time she landed there, it was too late. Dragons lay unmoving, eggs lay smashed. Aiedail walked through the haunting sight.

"Hello?" She called "Anyone there?"

"ARGGGH!" A Yelled came from her left, Aiedail turned and jumped out of the way of an Elf in full armour branishing a sword.

"Stop!" Aiedail told him, but the elf continued trying to stab at her.

 _'AIEDAIL!'_ Ruby roared, Aiedail looked and saw her.

 _'Mother!'_ Aiedail cried out, Ruby landed over Aiedail, the elf glared and didn't back down he ran at Ruby. Who breathed out flames with deep tints of red. Aiedail hid behind her mother's leg shaking. She looked around, all these dragons... the eggs. When the fire stopped, The elf had been able to protect himself.

"MURDERER!" Aiedail cried "Egg smasher!" She ran at the elf on all fours, before the elf could retilate, she rammed into him, sending him flying. She gave chase, she could hear the wing beats of her thunder abover, but she ignored them. This elf had parttaken in this massmurder. She rammed into him once more, before taking off. She flew above him, she glared at him, he looked at her, he seemed to finially understand his fate. "Pay the price!" She snarled, and kicked him down. He fell, crashing into the rocks below. Aiedail landed in dragon form, then she roared. Every bit of her anger, her sadness was poured into it.

Eragon was walking through the forsst when he heard the roar.

"Aiedail..." He muttered, he sighed. He wished her could stop this, the war was out of hand. He stopped, nearby there was some stinged grass. Eragon ran forward and saw a pure white egg. He touched it.

"Eragon?" He heard someone called. Eragon looked back. He quickly picked up the egg and hid it in his bag.

"Coming." He replied, he got up and headed back. _'I'll protect you.'_ He looked down at the egg hidden away.

Since that day, Aiedail and Ocean were always at the front of many elven attacks. Aiedail wanted to protect her kind, the dragons, the hatchlings and the eggs. The old and the adolescence dragons. She wanted to protect them all, that was what she promised to herself. As long as she stood, she would not allow anyone to harm her kind, ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Of Snow and Sunsets

Aiedail was out hunting, unlike the the first year of her life, she now had no fear hunting in the forests where the elves lived. It have been two whole years, her thunder had been thrusted into the war when she had gone to the aid of the thunder that once lived next to them. She had killed an elf who had stayed behind, she had allowed her rage, her fury to take control. She landed on a cliff to enjoy the mighty stag she had caught. In her dragon form she was about to rip of its flesh when she heard a noise, she turned and growled threateningly. From the cover of trees, came a white dragon. Aiedail had stopped, this dragon was new, she was sure she had never seen it before. She wouldn't admit she found him quite unlike the other dragons.

"Bid'Daum!" A cry called. Aiedail turned snarling, the stopped as an Elf stood there. She blinked several times. Could it be... "Please don't harm him, he..." The elf stopped as Aiedail began to approach him.

 _'Please don't harm him!'_ The dragon cried out, Aiedail said nothing, but allowed herself to her human form. The elf gasped and stumbled back.

"E-Eragon?" She asked.

"Aiedail?" He smiled softly. Bid'Daum the dragon looked between them confused. Aiedail laughed and hugged him.

"Eragon! I can't believe it!" She said

"Me neither, I thought I would never see you again. I am glad I have." Eragon hugged her back. "You still wear nothing..." He looked away blushing.

"Of course. I am dragon, we don't need clothes." Aiedail snorted, she looked at Bid'Daum the dragon. "So, you are Bid'Daum?"

 _'Yes. You must be the Dragon-human-elfling I have heard so much about. The elves are worried about how good you are in battle.'_ Bid'Daum sounded amused.

"I only joined the war because I saw what the elves did to the thunder who lived near mine." Aiedail looked down.

"Thunder?" Eragon asked

"A group of Dragons. Flock of Bird, Thunder of Dragons." Aiedail explained "Anyway, the day I joined,the war, I saw smashed eggs...unborn dragons killed before they got to live. I swore I would not allow anymore eggs or hatchlings to die."

"I can understand that." Eragon looked down. "But, I..."

 _'We.'_ Bid'Daum corrected

"We have a plan. Together, we are going to travel between elf and dragon and try and end this war." Eragon smiled

"A Dragon and elf bonded together..." Aiedail looked between them. She looked at her hand and smiled. "I have an idea too. Both of you stand together. Eragon hold out your palm." They did, but they were confused about what her idea was. Aiedail became a dragon once, more. She closed her eyes and began humming, she pressed her snout to Eragon's palm. Eragon cried out, and Bid'Daum growled. Aiedail pulled her head back. Eragon flexed his hand, on his palm was a symbol.

"What did you do?" Eragon asked.

"I finished, what you started. You and Bid'daum are now one. You are...um, you need a good name...a Dragon rider? Yes, you are now Dragon and Rider. Your power will be enhanced by Bid'daum." Aiedail smiled"Together, you can bring this war to an end. I shall join you, I will need to speak to my thunder...You need to come with me too."

"That was a little to much all at once...So, Bid'Daum and I are now connected?" Eragon asked

"Yes, your minds will automatically link. You will be stronger together." Aiedail smiled.

"Wow...how do you feel Bid'Daum?" Eragon looked up at him. Bid'Daum nodded his head.

 _'I am fine. I understand you a bit more now.'_ Bid'Daum said.

"Aiedail...if we are going to go between dragon and elves...you will need clothes for your human form." Eragon looked at her.

"Good point..." aiedail frowned.

"Don't worry. I had made something for you." Eragon went into a cave and came out with a box. "I had gone to many dragon nests, ones already attacked and collected as many scales as I could find. " Eragon opened the box and pulled out a strapless dress with a low back, it had a long stripe that would go around her next to hold it up on her. Aiedail watched whole the sun glinted off the many coloured scales.

"You may this for me?" Aiedail accepted it. Eragon nodded, Aiedail had to have his help to put it on. But once she was in it, she looked down at it. It reached half way down her upper tigh. She could still move freely in it.

"Yes, It has several spells. One will proect you from arrows, they will bounch right off you. And each scale has a specail specail that will allow you to store something in it." Eragon told her.

"Wow, thank you." Aiedail smiled, blsuhing slightly. "right, I want to finish my meal before we go to my thunder..." She looked down at her dress.

"Don't worry, i was able to create a special that will allow the dress to remain on you human form whilst in Dragon form...I hope it works..." Eragon muttered. Aiedail smiled and transform. She quickly ate the stag, before turned to Eragon adn Bid'Daum.

 _'Right. Lets go.'_ Aiedail said. Eragon climbed onto Bid'Daum's back, the two dragons took off. Bid'Daum stayed close to Aiedail.

Aiedail saw her thunder up ahead, she reached out with her mind to all of them.

 _'Family, I have found Eragon and he has a plan to stop this war that may work.'_ She said, the dragons beagn muttering their interest. Aiedail landed, Bid'daum was just behind her. Eragon got off his back as Aiedail returned to being a human, the dress was still on her.

"Well, It worked." She smiled at him. The dragons looked between Bid'Daum, Eragon and Aiedail.

 _'What are you wearing?'_ Ocean asked

"That's not important, but its called Clothes, I am going to need to wear this if I am to help Eragon. See, this is Eragon, Eragon, this is my family. Also this is Bid'daum, Eragon found his egg and raised him away from the elves so he would live. IThey bonded so I bound them with magic." Aiedail said

 _'Bound them with magic?'_ A dragon asked

"Yes, they will be one, they are one. Together they may be the key to stopping this war. An elf and a Dragon, together. What do you think of the name Dragon rider? I thought it was pretty clever." aiedail smiled "Anyway, as a one, they could show dragons and elves that we can work together, that we don't need to fight. We are all intelligant creatures, why do we start acting like it!"

 _'Aiedail...A Dragon and Elf bound together...that has never..."_ Ruby began

"there's never been anyone like me, either momma." Aiedail said, all the dragons looked at her. "I am Human, Elf and Dragon. And now...Eragon and Bid'Daum are more like me then anyone."

"I want this war to end. I hate the idea of killing, If you don't trust me, I completely understand." Eragon told them

 _'Elfling, we never said we don't trust you. We all know who you never feared or tried to kill Aiedail despite her being part Dragon. If anything, we owe you for caring for her.'_ Ocean replied, Eragon looked at him surprised. _'Dragon's what do you say of this? Shall we believe in out Aiedail and her elven friend. Shall we help bring this war to an end?'_ Ocean roared. The Thunder roared in replied, Aiedail turned and roared along with them, even Bid'Daum joined in.

"I am confused..." Eragon muttered, Aiedail turned again and hugged him.

"We are with you, my whole Thunder!"Aiedail explained

"So, we are going to really do this? Go between elves and dragon to solve this?" Eragon looked at her, a little worried.

"Yes, it was your idea. Besides, I have your back." Aiedail nudged him playfully.

 _'First things first.'_ Ocean looked down at them, Aiedail, Eragon and Bid'Daum looked up at him. _'Tonight we celebrate this, To celebrate our newest friends. Eragon and Bid'Daum!'_

"Erm...Thanks." Eragon smiled. Aiedail giggled and smiled.

"Come on. I'll introduce you to everyone here." Aiedail took his hand and pulled Eragon into the thunder, Bid'Daum followed them happily greeting all the dragons he was meeting.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note : Just a quick note, if no one does vote for what they want, I will pick on of those choice from the second Chapter. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. (one a day since I got into writting it again. I'm on a role XD) Read and Review.**_

* * *

Chapter 5 - Bringing a war to an end

"Aiedail?" Eragon was up early the next morning, before the sun began to rise. He approached her cave, but Ruby came out. "Is Aiedail in there?" He asked

 _' She is over by the edge.'_ Ruby told him. _'Come along Elfling.'_ Ruby showed him to the edge, Aiedail was speaking to Ocean.

 _'I am not sure I understand.'_ Aiedail was looking up at him, Ocean breathed hot air over her, ruffling her hair.

 _'I should have known it, the day of the mating fights. You said you were not interested. See, Humans and Elves both looked for the one they are meant to love. Their true love. Once their true love is found, they will stay with them until the end.'_ Ocean smiled _'As you are part elf and Human, you subconciously feel you must find that true love.'_

"That is not fully true, sir." Eragon stepped forward. Aiedail and Ocean looked at him. "Well, it is true we believe that there is that one person who we are meant to love. But most of us fall in love with our partner and will only leave them with the love is no longer there."

 _'We dragons find the strongest mate to give our hatchlings the best chance of life.'_ Ruby spoke, Aiedail noticed the sad note in her mothers voice.

 _'Momma, you know you are my faveourite. No one else has noticed yet.'_ Aiedail nuzzled her. She looked at Eragon "Will we be going soon?"

"Yes, Bid'Daum is waiting." Eragon nodded, Aiedail smiled and looked at Ocean.

 _'We will stop this. I will be home before you know it.'_ Aiedail told him.

 _'I know.'_ Ocean nodded.

 _'Momma...'_ Aiedail turned to her.

 _I am so proud of you. But, you are still my only hatchling, please, try not to be killed.'_ Ruby said

 _'I'll be carefull momma.'_ Aiedail promised

"I will protect if anyone tries to harm her." Eragon added. Ruby closed her mind from Eragon and spoke to Aiedail alone.

 _'I think you may have found your true love, Aiedail.'_ Ruby smiled, Aiedail giggled.

"Bye bye Momma." Aiedail said, She and Eragon met with Bid'Daum. As the sun began to rise, Aiedail and Bid'Daum took to the sky. The dragons roared in farewell, Aiedail laughed as she twisted through the sky, Eragon watched her, the sun lit up the scales of her wings and tail, casting her skin in a rosey light.

 _'You like her.'_ Bid'Daum stated to Eragon. _'Don't worry, she can't hear our thoughts. That bond thing allows us to speak normally with out minds without a worry.'_

 _'Yes...maybe I do like her.'_ Eragon admitted. _'But, how am I meant to approach her with it. Like an Elf? Or like a Dragon?'_

 _'You could try and be yourself.'_ Bid'Daum suggested

 _'I could...Oh, we are approching Ellsmera...'_ Eragon said "Aiedail?"

"Yes?" She looked over at Eragon.

"we are approaching the Elven capital, so be careful." He called.

"I will." she nodded.

"Your majesty!" A elf ran into the throne room, the elven king looked at him.

"Yes?" He asked

"A white dragon and the dragon child we heard about is over the city." The elf said, the king rose and headed outside. Every elf in the city was looking up at the strange sight.

"Shoot them down, we cannot allow them to attack the city!" The king commanded. The archers shot up at them, Aiedail flew out of reach, but several struck Bid'Daum's Left wing, he began to spiril, unfortunatly, Eragon was unable to hold on and fell. "wait...is that an elf falling from the beasts back?" The elves began muttering about it, then began to panic as one of their own was falling to their death. A shattering roared echoed through their minds.

 _'ERAGON!'_ Aiedail roared, the elves below watched as Aiedail became a Dragon, her size allowed her catch Bid'Daum, helping him angle himself to land safely. She then Dived after eragon, twisting herself and catching him in her claws. Her back slammed into the ground, she slid to a stop before the king. Bid'Daum landed. Eragon got off Aiedail. she changed form again. She groaned as she sat up. _'That hurt...'_

"Are you okay?" Eragon helped her up.

"Yep...so you must the be the elf king." Aiedail looked at the king.

"You must be the dragon child." The King said "You have killed many of our kind."

"Like-wise." Aiedail snarled. "I do believe you started it, Dragons are not dumb creatures..." she stopped, Eragon and Bid'Daum looked at her. "Okay, most of us are not dumb creatures." She corrected.

"You rode a Dragon." The King looked at Eragon, Eragon bowed his head.

"I found his egg in the forest and could not distory it. So, I raised him. He is my friend, as is Aiedail." Eragon explained.

"Why did you not tell us of this?" The king questioned.

"You would have not seen him as a poor baby, he would have been used against his own kind." Eragon said. "I didn't want him to be used like that...I wanted him to be what he was. A dragon. We want to stop this war."

"And you think a boy and his dragon will stop this?" The King glared.

"My thunder agrees with him, mostly because of me. We want it to stop too. Every dragon does, our eggs are being smashed, we just want this all to end." Aiedail said

"No one asked you to speak girl." The king said. Aiedail growled.

"Aiedail..." Eragon looked at her,She sighed.

"Sorry." she looked down. Bid'daum snorted "For the record, I am next leader of my thunder so I am important amongst my kind." She Went over to Bid'Daum and waited next to him.

"What she says is true. I have met with them, they are willing to stop for the sake of too many are dying. " Eragon told his king "This war will never end unless we do something to stop it." The elves around them watched in surprise. Aiedail looked up at Bid'Daum, he looked back confused.

"You are right, this war cxan only end if something is done. What do you propose?" THe king asked

"I...wait, Aiedail...what you did to me and Bid'Daum..." Eragon looked at her.

"What did she do?" the king asked

"I used my magic to bound them together. Dragon rider, nice ring to it, don't you think." Aiedail smiled. "What about it?"

"What if we worked together to make a spell for it. More dragons can bond with Elves, more riders. We are both powerful races, why not work together?" Eragon said, Aiedail thought about it.

"That sounds like a plan." The king nodded.

"I would have to ask every dragon..." Aiedail looked down, she stood on her two legs ans smiled "I guess I am going to have to call a huge meeting of Dragons!"

"Then, we can go around telling everyone, to say Dragons are not to be killed. Does that sound like an approiate idea." Eragon looked at the king.

"I shall write letters for each elven village personally, so your words are believed. Dragon child." The king looked at her, Aiedail sat down and frowned.

"Yes?" She asked

"May our races find peace from this deal." he said, Aiedail smiled and nodded.

"May Peace take the place of war." She nodded, Bid'Daum whimpered, She looked at his wing. "Oh, hang on." She told Bid'Daum to lower his wing. She pulled one arrow out. Bid'Daum snarled. "Oh, grow up, you're worse then a hatchling stuck in it's shell. Believe me, it's happened."

"Aiedail, I'll deal with the Arrows, hurry to your thunder, this needs to begin to be sorted now."

"Oh, Okay." Aiedail said "Meet me tonight though. See you tonight!" Aiedail took off, She gasped as some of the elves watched good bye with smiles on their faces. She began to wonder if this was really happening.

 _'OCEAN! OCEAN!'_ Aiedail landed, the other dragons rushed forward.

 _'Aiedail! Are you okay?'_ He asked, her mother closed behind him.

 _'I'm Fine, but I need to speak with every Wild dragon.'_ Aiedail said _'It's very important.'_

 _'Then, you must Roar from the Caverns of ancients.'_ Ocean told her

 _'And, where is that?'_ Aiedail asked

 _'We are all going to the Cavern of Ancients.'_ Ocean said, he took off, all the dragons followed his lead. Aiedail bound into the air and flew next to him. It turned out the Cavern of Ancients was located in the cavern beneath the mating area in Desert. The Cavern was huge and was deep under the ground, Lava flowed around the outside. _'Now, all you do is roar. The cavern makes a Roar sound different, allerting all the dragons to come. Go on Aiedail. It is you who wishes to talked.'_ Aiedail nodded, she stepped into the middle of the Cavern and roared. Her roar echoed across the land, the elves heard it. Bid'Daum looked up and before Eragon could say anything took off and headed towards the Cavern, all across the land, Dragons flew from the nesting areas to the great Cavern. Aiedail returned to her normal form and watched as many dragons joined her thunder, She began to feel nervous. Did they know about her? From some of the looks, she believed not. She took a deep breath, this was all or nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note: there will possibly be another update later today.**_

* * *

Chapter 6 - The Rage of a Dragon.

 _'Everyone is here.'_ Ocean said

 _Right...'_ Aiedail looked around the many dragons. _'Hello!'_ They all turned and looked at her, she stood alone in the middle of them all. _'You must be wondering why I called you all here.'_

 _'YOU called us?" A green dragon snorted_

 _'Yes...' Aiedail nodded, many dragons laughed._

 _'You are not a really dragon.'_

 _'What is she?'_

 _'Some fake, she propably works for the elves.'_

 _'She shouldn't be alive.'_ Aiedail backed up, listening to all the word the dragons spoke, she dug her fingers into the ground, tears welling up.

 _'I suggest we all go home, we don't have time for this...'_

 _'ENOUGH!'_ Aiedail changed form, but everyone was surprised at the two voices echoing in their heads. Dragon Aiedail snarlled at the dragons around. ' _DO YOU WANT THIS WAR TO CONTINUE? DO YOU WANT YOUR EGGS TO BE SMASHED? YOUR LIVES TO BE TAKEN?'_ All the dragons were silent. _'I am much of a dragon as you all are, maybe more! I know away to stop this war. And, believe it or not, I have spoken to the elven king!'_

 _'Impossible, would he have listened?'_

 _'He didn't seem to want to, to begin with.'_ Bid'Daum said, the stopped as they all turned to him.

 _'Come here, Bid'Daum.'_ Aiedail smiled, The younger white joined her side. _'This is Bid'Daum, his egg was found by an elf named Eragon. Eragon kept him alive, and a secret from his whole race. Eragon, also saved me from being killed by his kind. He doesn't want us to be killed. He is the one who helped me speak to the elven king. But, I have bound Bid'Daum and Eragon with magic. They two are them are one, A dragon and an Elf. Two great races, joined as one. This is what I prepose to everyone here. Allow me and Eragon to form a spell that would allow hatchlings to choose an elf as a Rider, if they so wish. Once that choosen elf is near the egg, the dragon may hatch. Or, it will wait to hatch if it's rider is yet to be born or approached it. The dragon in the egg can choose if it wants a rider, if it does not, it may hatch normal. I will go and check every new egg, ones who accept a rider, will be taken amongst the elves in hope of finding their rider.'_ The dragons were silent, Aiedail looked at them all. _'Does sound agreeable?'_

 _'What of the dragons who choose to have riders?'_ A female gold dragon stepped forward

 _'I will help train them, teach them. Whilst, Eragon can teach the new riders.'_ Aiedail replied. The thunder leaders all stepped forward.

 _'We all agree, if this will stop the war.'_ A black one said

 _'There will be rules, I will make rules for the riders. They will have to obey those rules. I will make sure none of them will take advantage of their dragons.'_ Aiedail nodded. The Dragons all roared in approval. Aiedail looked at Bid'Daum. _'I guess Eragon is worried about you.'_

 _'Yes, will you be joining me on the journey?'_ Bid'Daum asked

 _'No, I will finish up here. Tell Eragon though, and the king. They will be pleased. this war is finally over.'_ Aiedail told him. Bid'Daum nodded and left the Cavern. Many dragons approached Aiedail, asking questions and praising her on her work. Soon, it was Aiedail and her thunder.

 _'You did well. I think you may join your friends now.'_ Ocean nuzzled her.

 _'Thank you. Momma.'_ Aiedail nuzzled her mother before she, too, left the Cavern. She flew towards the elven capital. She returned to her human form. She laughed out loud, her voice rang out loudly, like a windchime. She spiralled around in the sky, expressing her joy.

Bid'Daum met her in the sky at the cliff where she first met him. Eragon was eating a elven meal, Bid'Daum had left some of his catch to share with her.

"Bid'Daum told me how it went. Tomorrow, we'll have to begin working on the spell." Eragon smiled

"Yes." aiedail landed and stretched out on the grass, curling up with a smile. "I can't believe the war is over...and I won't have to hunt in fear of being dragged into a fight any more."

"And more having to listening to my kind talk about what dragons they have killed." Eragon nodded.

"I am happy to have met you Eragon." Aiedail smiled, Eragon blushed softly and looked down as some bread in his hands.

"I am happy to have met you too, Aiedail." He muttered.


End file.
